Playing the Flute
by Rexy
Summary: A hillarious story, revolving around a number of characters, e.g. Mitz, chiriko, mibi and more! I don't personaly think its an R, but thats these guys have canged it To an R so, what ya gonna do?
1. Oh Baby Love!

Playing the flute.  
  
Amiboshi took a deep breath. His mind flickered to new, intense things. His brother, Nakago, Miaka.. No, I mustn't think about her. Taking a deep breath, he started playing his flute. To calm himself, she's nothing. Just get over her. Why is it me? Why am I the only one? He sub-consciously started to concentrate his chi into making new attacks.  
Miboshi floated along the corridor then stopped, hearing Amiboshi's flute. "Go do that somewhere else!" he shouted. Miboshi floated into the room and settled himself on a nice chair. Amiboshi however, had taken no notice of the floating baby and carried on playing his flute. "I said go do that somewhere else!" Miboshi cried louder. Miboshi heard footsteps, good, he thought, I've been expecting Nakago. He raised his head slightly, so when nakago entered he would look him in the eye.  
"Hi!" said a voice. Miboshi couldn't see Nakago, he looked down and there was a teenage.thing. It had brown hair, and green eyes. 'It' wandered in, looking very happy with itself. "I'm clever," it announced, "But I always carry a tampon just in case." It giggled and turned to Amiboshi who had stopped playing his flute to stare at the thing. "I love your music. It's very pretty, just like you!" Both Amiboshi and Miboshi were astonished by 'its' behavior.  
"Agh!!" stares at the thing "What the hell are you doing in here?" Miboshi frowns and a familiar clicking noise of the prayer wheel is heard. "And who are you?"  
It turned to face Miboshi, and ran up to him. "Awwww who's a cute little baby? Coochi-coo coochi-coo!" The thing, started to babble in baby language. "Goo-goo-ga-ga! Wittle baby, so cwute. Aww can you talk? Say Chiriko.chir-ee-ko.go ahead. Chir-ee-ko."  
Apparently its name it Chiriko, Miboshi thought. He watched as it turned to Amiboshi and said, "Is it yours?" Suddenly after that remark the whole room became silent.  
"Chiriko! There you are! We were meant to be keeping a low profile... Now come on! The Seiryuu Senshi don't want interrupting any longer!!! So come on and we may not get caught," cries Mitsukake as he walks hurriedly through the door. He took no notice of Miboshi or Amiboshi and grabbed Chiriko's arm.  
(Authors note: The most Mitz has ever said ^_^)  
"Awwww but the baby! Can I keep it...Huh huh? Can I? Can I??? Oh please Mr. Mitsukake! I want the baby! I'll wash it and feed it and play with it all night long. I'll really look after it, it'll be all mine! No one else's.... i promise! It will be my responsibility...please! I love it! It's so warm and cuddly!" Chiriko says, while hugging Miboshi, "Please I'll never ask for anything else!" Bb.Baby? IT?!" yells Miboshi. At this point he is hugged. "Agh!!! Get off me!!! I'm not a baby!! Geroff!!!" He begins to chant, making his prayer wheel spin.  
  
" Well... I'm not sure... If you promise I guess it'll be all right... Ok!!!" says Mitsukake, and Chiriko begins to grin.  
  
"Meow!!!" meows Tama in agreement.  
Tomo walked in on the scene, and stared at the.... special-ness in blank amusement. Then he started laughing. "Kakakakakaka!!" He kept laughing so hard that he fell over on the floor, but he still kept laughing his head off. "Kakakakaka!"  
"Yay!!!!" Chiriko shouts, and grabs Miboshi. "Who's a lucky baby? You are! You are.Wait a minute." Chiriko takes the spinning 'thing' from the baby. "Is this your rattle? Is it? Awwww well..." Chiriko throws the spinning thing behind him "Daddy will get you a new one. Now don't throw a tantrum, otherwise baby gets smacked bottom." Says Chiriko sternly, and once again hugs Miboshi, "I will love you forever and ever and ever. And you won't ever be sad." Holding Miboshi Chiriko walks over to Mitsukake. "Will that laughing man be alright?" asks Chiriko.  
Tomo continued laughing, even though he was rapidly losing oxygen.  
"AGH!!!!" Yells Miboshi, as he tries to strangle Chiriko, "GET OFF!!!! AGHH!!!! GIVE ME MY PRAYER WHEEL TOMO!!! DO AN ILLUSION OR SOMETHING" Miboshi tries to get out of Chiriko's arms.  
Tomo was too busy laughing to death to hear Miboshi.  
"Aww baby is trying to hug daddy! I know you love me. But you are being moody...aren't you? Yes you are!" Chiriko starts smacking Miboshi's bottom. "Baby! BAD BABY! Now.... what are you doing? Awwww aren't you feisty!" Chiriko grabbed Miboshi's cheeks and started pulling them, just like grannies do. "Baby.oh my baby.." He sniffs the air, "do you need a diaper change?" he asks Miboshi. "SOMEBODY DID A POO POO" he shouts.  
"Eheh.... That was me," says Mitsukake, blushing slightly.  
Miboshi screams, "AGHHHHHHHH!!!! For the last time I'm not a baby!!!!" and he starts hitting Chiriko endlessly. "GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF!!!!" He looks down at Tomo, "STOP LAUGHING AND HELLLLLP"  
Tomo had somehow managed to calm down, but he still went into random bouts of snickering. But--he he, that'd take all of the fun-he he- fun away!"  
Chiriko hits Miboshi over the back of the head and he suddenly falls silent. "Is my baby tired?" he asks, as he gently kisses him on the forehead. "Mitsukake do you need a diaper too?" he questions and tuts. "Well I love it," he cuddles the quiet Miboshi, "It's more lovely then I imagined."  
Miboshi is quiet for a few minutes. ".... Ugh... DON'T SLAP ME CHILD!!!" Miboshi yells, and quickly glares at Tomo. "What the HELL do you mean by 'Fun' Hmmm? When I get out of this you will wish you were never born you... Agh!!! STOP HUGGING ME!!!! I'M NOT A BABY!!!" 


	2. A new beginning, and Old ending and some...

[Disclaimer: Fushigi yuugi does not belong to me. Yu Watase owns it! Thank Suzaku she does!] Authors note: This fan fic is based on a forum thread, created by myself and the person who plays Miboshi and Mitsukake. This story was a PG-13, but someone changed it to an R. I don't know why, because I'm only 13, and I don't find it offensive.eh well.  
  
Mitsukake looked at Miboshi weirdly, "I need no diaper Chiriko... Ugh... just a change of underwear.... Is your baby all right? It seems to know a lot of bad words at such a young age..."  
"I AM NOT A @£%@ING BABY!!! SEIRYUU HELLLLP ME!!!!" Miboshi shouts.  
"What did you say young man!? Chiriko he needs disciplining!!!" exclaims Mitsukake.  
"Tomo Help me you idiot!!! Or at least get help! UGH!!!! I can stand no more of this!!!" Miboshi yells, and head butts Chiriko, "GIMME MY PRAYER WHEEL!!!!"  
"You should really calm down your baby Chiriko before things get out of hand..." Mitsukake reply's, to this babies Behaviour.  
"Give me my prayer wheel or die a horrible slow death... Demons ripping out your beating heart!!!" Miboshi sighs, "Please?"  
"Maybe you should give him his old rattle back Chiriko... He seems awfully upset about losing it..." Mitsukake advises. But Chiriko takes no notice; he's still rubbing his stomach where Miboshi head butted him. Tomo laughed, then got up and handed Miboshi his prayer wheel.  
  
"There ya go. Have fun. Kakakaka..."  
Soi walks down the corridor, and notices everyone, "Tomo the next time you decide to have your weird friends over can you at least stay out of the way?!!"  
Tomo gave Soi an evil look. "Who said they were my friends?"  
"Hm.... maybe it's the fact that you look like your having fun for once... or is it that your just plain creepy??" reply's Soi and she carries on walking down the corridor muttering something about freaks and Tomo.  
"SHHHHH BABY! STOP USUING DIRTY WORDS!" Chiriko cries, and starts smacking Miboshi's bottom. "Oh no I'm sorry!" He whispers in Miboshi's ear and hugs him tight. "Uh-oh code brown!" He puts Miboshi on a table and starts changing his diaper.  
"I'm not wearing a Diaper Damn you child!!!!" Miboshi answered. He starts chanting again and the prayer wheel starts spinning.  
Suddenly the doors flew open and a gust of wind blew in. Chiriko shuddered as he turned to look, as the light settled a Bandit walked in.  
She was Tall, with long brown hair; she was tanned, and was dressed in fine clothes. Her eyes were the color of deep water, and she carried a sword, the likes Chiriko had never seen.  
The bandit approached Chiriko and slipped over the tampon he'd dropped earlier, after picking herself up she said. "What's with the baby? I hate little kids...I just want to hit them...especially that one, I thinks its mother would shoot it..."  
Chiriko looked extremely hurt at the comment, but decided not to say anything.  
"An-- What did you say girl?! FOR THE LAST time I am not a baby!!!" Miboshi Screamed. A blue dragon-like demon appeared by Miboshi.  
"That thing touches me and you'll get a nappy wedgie, kid." The bandit kicked the dragon and it disappeared.  
Chiriko took the spinning thing from Miboshi, "BAD BABY DON'T PLAY WITH DANGEROUS THINGS" He put it in his pocket and hugged Miboshi again. "Awwww baby sleepy.. whoops." Chiriko 'accidentally' drops Miboshi on his head, but he quickly picks him up, "..........Miboshi........ What are you doing? KEEP YOUR HAND AWAY FROM THERE!!!"  
"Excuse me...you to turning into Nuriko or something?!" The bandit said, "Oh, and just so you know, my name is Destiny Leigh, but you can just call me Leigh." Leigh was trying to act cool. But she failed, seen as Mitsukake had just thrown up on her back, and she hadn't noticed..  
Miboshi Frowns then Drags himself out of Chiriko's arms. "So you're the best Suzaku can throw!? HAH!!! When I am out of this I will rip you to pulp girl..." He smacked Chiriko on the nose, "Don't patronize me child!" Leigh Hit Miboshi H-A-R-D. "Oi! Leave him alone, you little puff!"  
  
Chiriko takes Miboshi's Prayer wheel and pockets it. "YOU STUPID BABY!!! DON'T PLAY WITH DANGEROUS OBJECTS!!!" He picks Miboshi up and turns to Leigh. "WELL EXCUSE ME FOR LOVING MY KIDS...YOU...YOU.... you slobber! I didn't want to say anything but there's snot hanging out your nose! And you're slobbering and staring at my baby!" He started to shield Miboshi, while obviously, hugging him. "Oh... He is female now? Hmm.... not surprising really...." Miboshi commented. "OF COURSE IM NOT!!!" Chiriko wailed. "Yes Chiriko is female! There, I told your big secret!" Leigh sticks her tongue out. "And tell that stupid baby to shut up with the balloon demons." She popped the balloon demons. Chiriko began to cry. " I didn't want anyone to know. I just wanted to be loved! I mean...I mean..." He broke down and fell onto of Miboshi.  
  
The end of Chapter 2.. 


	3. The higher the ride, the funner the fall...

"Hah!", Miboshi screamed. Laughing wildly he pointed at Leigh with his prayer wheel. "Hah! Spotty! Spotty spotty spot spot! Spotty spotty spot spot!"

Leigh suddenly reached up to her face, and felt the spots that had now covered her entire face. She made a high-pitched squealing noise and glared at Miboshi.

"You...", she snarled angrily at Miboshi.

No one had noticed Chiriko at this point, who was still a crumpled heap on the floor. (But somehow Miboshi had struggled free from his evil grip.) The sounds of muffled sobs filled the room, and everyone went quiet...

...Until Miboshi started to snigger again.

"What are you laughing at you totally b-", Leigh began. But before she finished Chiriko had grabbed her face and was starting to draw dot-to-dot on her face. He signalled for Miboshi to come play dot-to-dot and began to cry again.

"Come on baby. Come and play dot-to-dot.", Chiriko whispered feebly through the tears. Miboshi chuckled evily and swiped the pen off Chiriko.

Leigh, who had nothing till this point was stunned. Pushing Miboshi and Chiriko away from her, she waved her hands and the spots disappeared.

"Your illusions are £ and get the hell away from me.", she screamed. Pushing them further away. "If you don't I'll beat you!", she said threateningly, shaking her fist at them both.

However, Chiriko blatantly ignored the threat and carried on playing dot-to-dot. Leigh stood there in a state of shock and suprise, horrified that Chiriko would ever dare ignore her threats.

Chiriko stood back and smiled. Putting the pen down he cuddled Miboshi and whispered in his ear, "Daddy's a good artist. Doesn't she look like a great clown?"

Amiboshi giggled with glee at Leigh. She looked like a stupid clown, and had no idea she looked that way. Putting down his flute he watched Chiriko carefully.

"Does baby want a wowwypop?", Chiriko said happily to Miboshi. "Does baby-boo-boo want a yummy-wummy wowwy pop?"

Miboshi grinned. 'Maybe it's time to let my baby mind take over' he thought, as he nodded gleefully and threw his prayerwheel at Leigh's head. Giggling stupidly he put the lolly in his mouth and started to make stupid gurgling baby noises.

Leigh spun round and glared at Miboshi. "Right!", she screeched. "Suzaku, please forgive me.", she said quietly and picked up the prayer wheel. "You see this?", she questioned Miboshi, pushing Chiriko out of the way. "This is going out the window!" and before Miboshi had time to protest, Leigh threw the prayer wheel out the window. ""Get a life already and while you're at it get another nappy.", she angrily said and stormed off to the other side of the room.

Miboshi struggled out of Chiriko's grasp. "Gah!", he cried frowning, "All this possession has come back to haunt me..." And with that he began to float away mumbling something about needing a new prayer wheel because of the stupid woman.

Mitsukake shuffled up to Leigh. She turned to look at him, smiling she reached for his hand. "How can I help you Mitsukake?", she asked smiling and gazing up into his eyes.

"Umm... Leigh... I need more trousers... you got some i could borrow?", he asked. He blushed violently.

"After that? No way, Mitsukake!", she laughed and pushed him playfully.

Mitsukake frowned at Leigh and shook his head. He turned around to look at Chiriko who was with Miboshi.

"Does baby want another wowwy? I got strawberry...", Chiriko was yelling to Miboshi. Chiriko was trying to grab Miboshi ferociously but he never caught him.

"I wouldn't mind a wowwy", Mitsukake whispered silently to himself. Glaring at Miboshi he screamed, "How come he gets all the attention? He's not even a baby!" With tears in his eyes Mitsukake flung himself at Miboshi. "You've ruined my life! I hate you!" and with that Mitsukake stomped off towards Amiboshi.

Leigh began to inch towards the door. "You lot are mad. Utterly mad!" Everyone turned to look at her. "You know what! We should get Tamahome in here."

Chiriko ran and sat on the steps, therefore blocking all escape routes. Grappling Miboshi in is arms, he curled up into a ball and began to sob. Again.

"Wahhh!", he wined, "Why... Why ar..are they...ss..so...me..mean? waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" The muffled sobs were ignored again until...

Miboshi heard Chiriko fart.

"Oh god... come on! Please? I know I am not the most loved person in this planet but for SEIRYUU'S SAKE!", Miboshi squealed. He transported himself out of Chiriko's arms.

Chiriko noticed Miboshi had disappeared about 2 minutes after this happened. "I need a hug!", he screeched. His arms waved around and he sobbed loudly.

Then. All of a sudden. The theme tune to a well loved talk show came on and the chants of "Genbu! Genbu! Genbu!" could be heard throughout the palace. Chiriko was grabbed and pulled onto a stage with bright lights, where he saw a sobbing Mitsukake and an annoyed Miboshi.

"We all love our families. But what happens when something major goes wrong?" says Genbu to a camera, "Well we're about to talk to the seishis. Stay tuned during this short commercial break...


End file.
